finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for the original Final Fantasy. All versions included. __TOC__ Logo and cover art The original logo was simply stylized text on a black background, but for later versions Yoshitaka Amano artworks were used. Amano Origins.jpg|Cover art for the Japanese release version. Warrior of Light like Dissidia's Alt.jpg|Alternate version. FFI Warrior of Light Amano Sketch.jpg|Sketch for the Japanese cover art. NES FF1 Graphic.png|The cover art design for American releases with Amano's Floating Castle art in a crystal ball. Amano Anniversary Warrior of Light.jpg|Logo art for the 20th Anniversary version. Warrior of Light 2006 (manual).jpg|Logo art for the 20th Anniversary version. Warrior of Light 20th Anniversary.jpg|Logo art for the 20th Anniversary version. Amano FFI & III Logo Sketches.jpg|''Final Fantasy'', Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy III logo sketches. Characters Original release The original character artworks were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano, but other artists did work for the localized versions and guide books, e.g. see Nintendo Power Artworks. Chibilightwarriors.PNG|Light Warriors Promotional Artwork. Princess Sara.jpg|Princess Sara. Chaos (sketch).jpg|Chaos. Chaosamano.png|Chaos. Astos.jpg|Astos. Kraken.jpg|Kraken. Lich.PNG|Lich. Marilith ff1.jpg|Marilith. Tiamat.PNG|Tiamat. WonderSwan Color FF1 Black Mage V-Jump.png|Black Mage (from V-Jump Strategy Guide for the Wonderswan Color). FF1 Monk V-Jump.png|Monk (from V-Jump Strategy Guide for the Wonderswan Color). FF1 Red Mage V-Jump.png|Red Mage (from V-Jump Strategy Guide for the Wonderswan Color). FF1 Thief V-Jump.png|Thief (from V-Jump Strategy Guide for the Wonderswan Color). FF1 Warrior V-Jump.png|Warrior (from V-Jump Strategy Guide for the Wonderswan Color). FF1 White Mage V-Jump.png|White Mage (from V-Jump Strategy Guide for the Wonderswan Color). ''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' Artwork for the Dawn of Souls edition of Final Fantasy was drawn by Gen Kobayashi. DoS Wallpaper 4.png|Warrior and Firion with Chaos and Emperor. Ffdos 1-2shirowp 1024.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' party with Final Fantasy II party. Ffdos 1shirowp 1024.jpg|The party and Chaos. Barbariccia DoS.png|Barbariccia. Blackmage-ff1-art.png|Black Mage. Cagnazzo DoS.png|Cagnazzo. Garland DoS.png|Garland. Gilgamesh DoS.png|Gilgamesh. Kraken DoS.png|Kraken. Lich DoS.png|Lich. Marilith DoS.png|Marilith. Monk-ff1-art.png|Monk. Redmage-ff1-art.png|Red Mage. Rubicante DoS.png|Rubicante. Sara.png|Princess Sara. Scarmiglione DoS.png|Scarmiglione. Shinryu DoS.png|Shinryu. Thief-ff1-art.png|Thief. Tiamat DoS.png|Tiamat. Typhon DoS.png|Typhon. Ultros DoS.png|Ultros. Warrior-ff1-art.png|Warrior. Whitemage-ff1-art.png|White Mage. Items and equipment Items Adamantite FFI Art.png|Adamantite. Antidote FFI Art.png|Antidote. Canoe FFI Art.png|Canoe. Cottage FFI Art.png|Cottage. Crown FFI Art.png|Crown. Crystal Eye FFI Art.png|Crystal Eye. Gold Needle FFI Art.png|Gold Needle. Jolt Tonic FFI Art.png|Jolt Tonic. Levistone FFI Art.png|Levistone. Lute FFI Art.png|Lute. Mystic Key FFI Art.png|Mystic Key. Nitro Powder FFI Art.png|Nitro Powder. Rosetta Stone FFI Art.png|Rosetta Stone. Sleeping Bag FFI Art.png|Sleeping Bag. Star Ruby FFI Art.png|Star Ruby. Tent FFI Art.png|Tent. Weapons Axe FFII Art.png|Battle Axe. Coral Sword FFI Art.png|Coral Sword. Crosier FFI Art.png|Crosier. Dagger FFII Art.png|Dagger. Defender FFI Art.png|Defender. FF1 Dragon Sword.png|Dragon Sword (from the original North American manual). Earth Rod FFI Art.png|Earth Rod. Excalibur FFIII Art.png|Excalibur. Falchion FFI Art.png|Falchion. Flame Sword FFII Art.png|Flame Sword. Great Axe FFI Art.png|Great Axe. Great Sword FFI Art.png|Great Sword. Hammer FFI Art.png|Hammer. Healing Staff FFI Art.png|Healing Staff. Ice Brand FFII Art.png|Ice Brand. Iron Nunchaku FFI Art.png|Iron Nunchaku. Knife FFII Art.png|Knife. Light Axe FFI Art.png|Light Axe. Longsword FFII Art.png|Longsword. Mage's Staff FFI Art.png|Mage's Staff. Masamune FFIII Art.png|Masamune. Morning Star FFIII Art.png|Mythril Axe. Mythril Hammer FFI Art.png|Mythril Hammer. Mythril Knife FFII Art.png|Mythril Knife. Mythril Sword FFII Art.png|Mythril Sword. Nunchaku FFI Art.png|Nunchaku. Power Staff FFI Art.png|Power Staff. Rapier FFI Art.png|Rapier. Razer FFI Art.png|Razer. Rune Blade FFI Art.png|Rune Blade. Saber FFI Art.png|Saber. Sasuke's Blade FFI Art.png|Sasuke's Blade. Scimitar FFI Art.png|Scimitar. Staff FFI Art.png|Staff. Sun Blade FFII Art.png|Sun Blade. Thor's Hammer FFI Art.png|Thor's Hammer. Ragnarok FFIII Art.png|Vorpal Sword. Werebuster FFI Art.png|Werebuster. Wizard's Staff FFI Art.png|Wizard's Staff. Wyrmkiller FFI Art.png|Wyrmkiller. Armor Aegis Shield FFII Art.png|Aegis Shield. Black Robe FFIII Art.png|Black Robe. Bronze Gloves FFII Art.png|Bronze Gloves. Crystal Shield FFIII Art.png|Buckler. Chain Mail FFI Art.png|Chain Mail. Clothes FFI Art.png|Clothes. Copper Armlet FFI Art.png|Copper Armlet. Diamond Bracers FFIII Art.png|Diamond Armlet. Diamond Armor FFII Art.png|Diamond Armor. Diamond Gloves FFIII Art.png|Diamond Gloves. Diamond Helm FFI Art.png|Diamond Helm. Diamond Shield FFI Art.png|Diamond Shield. Dragon Mail FFI Art.png|Dragon Mail. Flame Mail FFI Art.png|Flame Mail. Flame Shield FFI Art.png|Flame Shield. Gauntlets FFI Art.png|Gauntlets. Giant's Gloves FFI Art.png|Giant's Gloves. Great Helm FFI Art.png|Great Helm. Healing Helm FFI Art.png|Healing Helm. Helm FFI Art.png|Helm. Ice Armor FFII Art.png|Ice Armor. Ice Shield FFII Art.png|Ice Shield. Iron Armor FFI Art.png|Iron Armor. Iron Shield FFI Art.png|Iron Shield. Knight's Armor FFI Art.png|Knight's Armor. Leather Armor FFI Art.png|Leather Armor. Leather Cap FFII Art.png|Leather Cap. Leather Gloves FFI Art.png|Leather Gloves. Aegis Shield FFIII Art.png|Leather Shield. Mythril Gloves FFII Art.png|Mythril Gloves. Mythril Helm FFII Art.png|Mythril Helm. Mythril Mail FFI Art.png|Mythril Mail. Mythril Shield FFII Art.png|Mythril Shield. Protect Cloak FFI Art.png|Protect Cloak. Protect Ring FFIII Art.png|Protect Ring. Ribbon FFIII Art.png|Ribbon. Silver Armlet FFI Art.png|Silver Armlet. Steel Gloves FFI Art.png|Steel Gloves. White Robe FFI Art.png|White Robe. Enemies The original enemy artworks were done by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano FF1 Anaconda.gif|Anaconda. Baretta-ff1-art.png|Baretta. Basilisk FF1.jpg|Basilisk. Black Knight.jpg|Black Knight. Amano FF1 Spider.gif|Black Widow. FF1 Chimera Artwork.png|Chimera. Amano FF1 Golem.gif|Clay Golem. Cockatrice ff1.jpg|Cockatrice. Amano Gigas Worm.gif|Crawler. Crazyhorse-ff1-art.png|Crazy Horse. Amano FF1 Crocodile.gif|Crocodile. Dragon ff1.jpg|Dragon. Amano FF1 Evil Eye.png|Evil Eye. Amano FF1 Gargoyle.gif|Gargoyle. Ghost ff1.jpg|Ghost. Gigas ff1.jpg|Gigas. Goblin-ff1-art.png|Goblin. Amano FF1 Slime-Flan.jpg|Green Slime. Guardian ff1.jpg|Guardian. Hellhound ff1.jpg|Hellhound. Hydra ff1.jpg|Hydra. Amano FF1 Manticore.gif|Manticore. Medusa ff1.jpg|Medusa. Mindflayer ff1.jpg|Mindflayer. Minotaur ff1.jpg|Minotaur. Mummy ff1.jpg|Mummy. Naga ff1.jpg|Naga. Amano FF1 Ochu.gif|Ochu. Phoenix-ffi-artwork.png|Phoenix (unused). Amano FF1 Sabertooth.gif|Sabertooth. Sahagin ff1.jpg|Sahagin. Shark ff1.jpg|Shark. Amano FF1 Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion. Amano skeleton.jpg|Skeleton. Troll ff1.jpg|Troll. Amano FF1 Dinossaur.gif|Tyrannosaur. Weretiger.jpg|Weretiger. Wyvern ff1.jpg|Wyvern. Amano FF1 Zombeh.gif|Zombie. Nintendo Power artworks Artwork found in the Nintendo Power gaming magazine for the original Final Fantasy. Ff1-cover.jpg|''Nintendo Power Strategy Guide''. Nintendo Power Back Cover.jpg|Back cover. Nintendo Power Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1. Nintendo Power Chapter 2.jpg|Chapter 2. Nintendo Power Chapter 3.jpg|Chapter 3. Nintendo Power Chapter 4.jpg|Chapter 4. Nintendo Power Chapter 5.jpg|Chapter 5. Nintendo Power Chapter 6.jpg|Chapter 6. Nintendo Power Chapter 7.jpg|Chapter 7. Nintendo Power Chapter 8.jpg|Chapter 8. Adamantite.PNG|Adamantite. Airship.png|Airship. Astos Nintendo Power.jpg|Astos. Bahamut FF1.png|Bahamut. Bat FF1.png|Bat. Bell.png|Bell. Bottle FF1.png|Bottle. Cabin.PNG|Cabin. Canoe.png|Canoe. CircleOfSages.PNG|Circle of Sages. Crown FFI Nintendo Power.jpg|Crown. Crown.PNG|Crown. Crystal Eye.png|Crystal Eye. Crystal Orb Nintendo Power.jpg|Crystal Orb. Orb FF1.png|Crystal Orb. Dwarves.PNG|Dwarves. EarthRod.png|Earth Rod. Fairy FF1.png|Fairy. Garland Nintendo Power.jpg|Garland battle. Heal Potion.png|Heal Potion. Herb FF1.png|Herb/Jolt Tonic. House FF1.png|House. Ice Cave Nintendo Power.jpg|Ice Cave. FF1 Job Classes Nintendo Power.jpg|Job classes. King of Cornelia Nintendo Power.jpg|King of Cornelia. Kraken Nintedo Power.png|Kraken. Levistone.png|Levistone. Lute.PNG|Lute. Marilith Nintendo Power.jpg|Marilith. Marsh Cave Monster Nintendo Power.jpg|Marsh Cave. Matoya.PNG|Matoya. MountGulg.PNG|Mount Gulg. Mystic Key Nintendo Power.jpg|Mystic Key. MysticKey.png|Mystic Key. FFI Nitro Powder.png|Nitro Powder. North Bridge Nintendo Power.jpg|North Bridge. FF1 Oxyale.png|Oxyale. Pirate Nintendo Power.jpg|Pirate. FF1 Pirate Ship art.png|Pirate Ship. Pirate Ship Nintendo Power.jpg|Pirate Ship. PrinceOfElfheim.png|Prince of Elfheim. Pure Potion.png|Pure Potion. Purple Worm Nintendo Power.png|Purple Worm. RatsTail.PNG|Rat's Tail. Red Mage and Warrior Nintendo Power.jpg|Red Mage and Warrior. FF1 Slab.png|Rosetta Stone. FF1 Ruby.png|Ruby. Sailing the Canal Nintendo Power.jpg|Sailing the canal. Tiamat Nintendo Power.png|Tiamat. Titan Nintendo Power.jpg|Titan. WarpCube.png|Warp Cube. Miscellaneous Ff12fammap1.jpg|World Map. Final Fantasy Scrapped Book.jpg|Cover for a scrapped comic book commissioned by Disney. The warriors on the cover are Cecil and Kain, according to Kurt Busiek. Final_Fantasy_Comic_Version.jpg|Comic Version Yoshitaka Amano artworks For the original release Amano Behemoth vs. Light Warrior.jpg|"Battling the Behemoth". Amano Dragon.jpg|"Battling the Dragon". Kraken2.jpg|"Battling the Kraken". Ochu vs Warrior.jpg|"Battling the Ochu". Chaos2.jpg|"Chaos Enthroned". The Cloudsea Djinn.jpg|"The Cloudsea Djinn". Amano FlyingFortress.JPG|"The Levistone". Oath at Dawn.jpg|"Oath at Dawn". Despite being drawn for the original Final Fantasy, it was used for Firion's alternate outfit in Dissidia. FFI Desert.jpg|"Uncharted Lands". For the 20th anniversary release Final Fantasy Anniversary XMB art.jpg|"Cloudsea Djinn". pl:Final Fantasy/Ilustracje koncepcyjne Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy artwork